


Tinnitus

by NomNomYourFoodISGone



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oh boy I'm in deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep, frick, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomNomYourFoodISGone/pseuds/NomNomYourFoodISGone
Summary: Do your ears ever ring when it's silent?Well, there's a reason for that.( Note: don't quote me on this)
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Tinnitus

**Author's Note:**

> adgacdhavsh im deep in this fandom, i love them so much. Kaworu makes me feel safe. Shinji makes me feel less lonely. Together, they are a self-validation sandwich.  
> tl;dr : yes evangelion = lesson on self-validation

Shinji felt like he wasn’t supposed to be there, like he was supposed to be doing something else. Yet, being right next to Kaworu felt perfect. Kaworu’s humming flower waltz (something along those lines), his timbre rich- as if his vocal cords were the strings on the violin and the air that flowed past them – the bow. Kaworu was just like a luke-warm shower, which left you wanting to turn up the heat… Shinji gulped at such a thought. He really shouldn’t be thinking that, when Kaworu is so close… Shinji almost falls to the gravity of Kaworu’s neck when…

“Shinji-kun, have you heard of tinnitus?” Kaworu asks. When he turns around, Kaworu’s head is one starlit strand away from Shinji’s own. Shinji feels himself draw breath from Kaworu. He feels like a robber. He knows that Kaworu’s smile is spreading. He wouldn’t mind staying there… until he feels the weight of glances passing by the glass corridors. Glances that believe they look like they are looking at anywhere but their rendezvous in the empty classroom –unconvincingly bad actors. Glances which catapult Shinji away from Kaoru, making him feel like he was in a slingshot. Then...Kaworu’s expression, gentle, all too used to Shinji’s antics. It gives him time to think.

Shinji wonders. Has he heard of tinnitus? It sounds like an echo through his mind. He wonders if it is something many people know about and hopes that it isn’t. Kaworu smiles at the negative gradient of Shinji’s mouth one that ends at the y-axis of his cheek. 

“Would you like to know? Shinji-kun? "

“Yeah.”

“Don't you ever get a ringing in your ear. When it’s silent? "

“U-Uhm, I think so?” Shinji asks. 

“That's it. What does it sound like?” Kaworu muses as if he cares. 

“It sounds like a dog whistle, but less pitch and annoying.” Shinji says, wondering if that answer was too boring. "Why?" 

"Apparently, a lot of people have it. Isn't it interesting how fragile ears are?" Shinji thinks about the fragility of ears. The fragility of people. Then he thinks of Kaworu. 

“What about you, Kaworu-kun?” Kaworu’s lips curl up into a cat-like smirk.

“Not really, because my head is full of your words, Shinji-kun.” Shinji’s hands fly to his face.

“You know a lot of things, Kaworu.” Shinji mutters with a bit of envy and sarcasm, but mostly embarrassment. 

“I wonder..” Kaworu says thoughtfully, earnestly. As he walks closer to Shinji. “ Afterall, I didn’t know you liked to inspect my neck that much..” He smiles. Kaworu smiles. “I'd say it's something new.” His hands are in his pockets and he is leaning over Shinji. Casting a soft shadow which protects Shinji from the blaring rays of the sun. Rays which seem to make an exception for Kaoru, landing on him softly. Shinji thinks it's a bit unfair that Kaoru notices everything he hopes stays hidden... He also thinks that was a lie, Kaworu knows _exactly_ how much Shinji likes Kaworu's body. Shinji thinks, and his ears flare red. His ears are red and he knows, he really, really knows, he shouldn’t be there. At that moment. That he should scramble away into a corner. He should really, really, run. But instead.

“Yeah.” He whispers. And it’s Kaworu’s turn to blush. Kaworu rarely blushes.

It makes Shinji admit. He doesn't know a whole lot, but Kaworu teaches him something new everyday.


End file.
